The invention relates to a measuring instrument. DE 29 23 644 C2 has disclosed a sensor which has a cylindrically embodied frame comprised of ferromagnetic material. A permanent magnet is moved in sliding fashion in the frame and its movement is proportional to the movement of a component. In addition, a magnetic field-sensitive element is disposed in a gap in the frame and is consequently enclosed in the magnetic circuit produced by the magnet and its output signal is proportional to the movement of the magnet. However, since the magnet slides directly on the inside of the frame, high friction losses can occur which distort the output signal.
The measuring instrument according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that in a particularly simple manner, the support of the magnet serves to transmit the movement to be measured and serves as a support for the magnet and simultaneously also contributes to the conduction of the magnetic flux. By varying the length of the magnet and/or dividing it into individual sections, it is easy to produce a measurement curve with one or more plateaus.
Because of its simple design the sensor can be integrated into various systems for a relatively low installation cost, e.g. a throttle measuring instrument, a pedal module for a brake and gas pedal sensor, or can be used as a separate sensor in throttle valve sensors or a vehicle body deflection device.